


the breakfast club; larina au

by orphan_account



Category: Charli xcx - Fandom, Halsey (Musician), Lana Del Rey (Musician), Marina & the Diamonds, The Breakfast Club (1985), troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: Ashley Goes By Halsey Because She's #Edgy, Author Is A Nerd, Author Kinda Fucking Sucks, Author Lowkey Is The Only Person Who Ships Halsey And Charli xcx, Author Never Updates, Author Should've Made Josh Dun Andrew, Charli xcx - Freeform, Don't Fucking Judge My Life Decisions, DubCon In One Part, FROOT!Marina's Hairstyle and TFJ!Marina's Looks/Personality, Femslash, Halsey - Freeform, I Imagine A Hybrid Of TFJ!Marina and FROOT!Marina, I Literally Copy-Pasted The Script of The Breakfast Club So I Could Get Every Moment Just Right, I am awful, I'm Sorry, LMAO, Lana Doesn't Say No And She Likes It But She Doesn't Say Yes, Marina Is A Little Shit, Marina and the Diamonds, Multi, No One Actually Does It Except For Those Too Afraid Of Her Because She's A "Freak", Not "Never", Outcast!Ashley Frangipane/Halsey, Sassy!Marina Diamandis, Smart!Troye Sivan, Spoiled!Lana Del Rey, Sporty!Charli XCX, The Breakfast Club Au, Well - Freeform, You Might As Well, but it might as well be, everyone else does, god save us, halsey x charli xcx, lana del rey - Freeform, lana del rey x marina diamandis, marina diamandis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Breakfast Club AU for Larina. I don't own The Breakfast Club or really anything in this fic seeing as it's a fanfiction. Please don't sue me! </p><p>note: this is sort of(?) set in modern times. you can't really tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“ _...and these children that you spit on, as they try to change their worlds are immune to your consultations. They’re quite aware of what they’re going through…_ ” ~David Bowie.

Lana sat in the parking lot in her father’s luxurious car, wishing she was with her friends rather than spending this Saturday in detention.

“Daddy, why couldn’t you at least  _threaten_ to sue them?!” Lana whined , fussing with her long, brown-auburn hair. “It’s _unbelieveable_ that I have to be here on a Saturday, of all days! It’s not like I’m some sort of delinquent!”

“Now, now darling, I’ll make it up to you somehow..” her father replied guiltily. “Skipping class to go shopping doesn’t make you a delinquent at all!”

Lana huffs, rolling her eyes and opening the car door, not even entertaining the thought of telling her father she loved him before he sped away.

She walked to the front steps, waiting with Mr. Bryar for the other students who would be in detention that day.

-

“Goddamn it, Troye! Is this the first or last time we’re gonna do this bullshit?!” Troye’s mother was a pudgy, slightly older than middle-aged woman.

Troye sighed, “Last…”

“Well, at least do something worthwhile in there, like studying. Y’know, college tuition _doesn’t_ pay for itself.”

“Mama, we’re not allowed to study. We’re supposed to _sit there_ and do _nothing_ ,” Troye said, trying to sound a little disappointed for his mother’s sake.

“Well, mister, you better find a way to study,” Troye’s mother said, aggravated at her son.

“Yeah!” Troye’s younger brother, Tyde, yipped in agreement.

“I lo-” Troye was cut off.

“What are you waiting for?! Get goin’!” Troye’s mother practically kicked him out of their old, beat-up truck.

He sighed again, going to meet Mr. Bryar and Lana at the doors.

-

Charli wore her hair in a messy bun, a “classy tomboy” is what they called her.

All the looks of a prep and all the brawn of a jock. She wore her muscle top and tight jeans with a letterman jacket of her very own, rather than her boyfriend’s… Not that she had one. The boys were all very intimidated by her.

“Hey.. I messed around a lot, there’s definitely nothing wrong with a little rough and tustle.. But you got caught, honey,” Charli’s father said tiredly, already annoyed at how long she had taken. He was a busy man.

“I know, I know. Mom already did the whole lecture..” Charli rolled her eyes, and her father chuckled dryly, almost angrily.

“You _wanna_ miss a game?! You _don’t_ wanna be the first girl in our family to get an athletic scholarship?! No college is gonna give a scholarship to someone who gets in trouble all the time!” Charli’s father was a short-tempered man as well. "Just go!"

Charli quickly gets out of the car, walking to the doors and meeting up with Mr. Bryar, Lana, and Troye.

-

Marina walks with purpose. She has no parent to say goodbye to or anything of the sort. A car speeds toward her and she doesn’t bother stopping. She knows they’ll have to brake or risk killing her. Either way, she’s all good. She joins the small group.

-

Ashley, better known by her nickname of Halsey, exits her parents’ car, turning to say a loving goodbye but only finds herself coughing on fumes as they drive away. So much for the happy family act, huh?

-

All of those attending detention for that weekend enter school, led by Mr. Bryar, not sure what to expect for the next eight hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana, Charli, and Marina have a little chat. And by little chat I mean verbal smack-down while Troye and Halsey try to stay out of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little longer, hope you enjoy!

There were six tables in the library.

Of course, Lana sat at the front table.

Troye sat at the table behind her.

Charli decided to sit next to Lana. Lana shrugged. At least it wasn’t some freak. She was relatively familiar with Charli.

Next came Marina, who slowly stroked her fingers along the checkout desk, nabbing a few pens and safety pins in the process, just for the hell of it. She walked over to Troye’s table, pointing at the table on the other row. Troye carefully gets up, moving quickly as Marina was a relatively threatening person.

Marina props her feet up on Troye’s old seat, examining the room.

Lastly, Halsey walks all around the library looking for a place to sit before settling at the back corner table right behind Troye’s.

Lana giggles cruelly and Charli chuckles darkly, the two sharing _that_ look. You know the one.

Troye, the semi-nonjudemental teen, looks at Halsey, confused as to why they were laughing. He turns back as Mr. Bryar enters.

Mr. Bob Bryar holds a stack of papers in his hands and scoffs at Marina, addressing the group in such a condescending manner that one would think he deserved to eat shit.

“Well, well, well.. What have we here? Thank you so, so much for being on time today!”

Lana hesitantly raises her hand.

“Yes, Princess?” Mr. Bryar sneers, and Marina almost snorts.

“Excuse me, sir, but I think there’s been a mistake? I know it’s detention and all, but I don’t think I really belong in _here_ ,” Lana’s voice takes on that whiny, sad tone that somehow manages to win adults over.

Mr. Bryar scoffs, not even bothering to address such a ridiculous idea.

“It is now seven-oh-six exactly. You have eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think, ponder, and mentally examine the error of your ways and why exactly you ended up here in the first place.”

Marina spits into the air, bored enough to attempt to catch it into her mouth again. She succeeds, and Lana almost gags.

“..Now shut up and stay in your seats.”

Mr. Bryar’s light blue eyes catch Marina’s sparkling, dark, cunning ones.

“You…” he smirks, ripping the chair from underneath Marina’s feet. “..will _not_ fall asleep in detention! Okay, kiddos, we’re gonna try somethin’ special today. We’re going to write an essay!”

Everyone in the room but Troye groaned.

“...No less than one thousand words, and I mean an actual essay telling me who you think you are. Not just the same exact word written one thousand times. Is that clear, Miss Diamandis?”

Marina smirks right back at the old teacher, batting her dark eyelashes.

“Crystal.”

“That’s good. Then maybe you all can learn a bit about yourselves.. And whether or not you’d like to return to detention next weekend,” Mr. Bryar says, glaring at Marina. He hadn’t come up with a good enough excuse to get her expelled yet, but he had a feeling this could be the weekend.

Troye raises his hand, standing up.

“Uh- Um, sir? I can already tell you that’s a- Ah, ‘no’ for me.”

“Sit down, Sivan,” Mr. Bryar replies, and Troye slowly returns his butt to his chair. “My office,” Mr. Bryar points to the other side of the hallway through the open door. “..is right across the hall. I better not see _anyone_ trying to pull anything.” He suddenly perks up. “Any questions?”

“I got one,” Marina boldly states.

“Oh really?” Mr. Bryar may not like how the young girl blatantly disrespects him, but he had to admit it was pretty entertaining to see what she could come up with.

“Does Chandler Bing know you raid his wardrobe?”

“I’ll let you know next Saturday, Miss Diamandis. Don’t mess with the bull, little girl, or you’ll get the horns,” Mr. Bryar then left the library, going to his office.

Marina rolled her eyes, and the group tries to relax, avoiding each other's observatory glances. Suddenly, a light snapping sound is heard.

Troye looks to the origin of the sound. Halsey is biting her nails. Marina looks to the girl, her eyes widening. Halsey looks up, noticing everyone’s stares.

“Ashley, you keep munching on your hand, you're not gonna be hungry for lunch later!” Marina teases. Halsey spits the pieces of nail at Marina.

“Call me Halsey,” Halsey snarls, returning to her drawing.

Mr. Bryar looks at the group from his office.

Troye plays with his pen, tapping it on the table. “Who do I think I am…?” he mumbles. “Who are you..? Who are you..?” He sticks his pen on his bottom lip, slipping it under the top one. “I'm a walrus.”

Marina looks at him, confused yet amused.

Troye turns red, removing the pen from his mouth and chuckling awkwardly. Marina and Troye both move to take their jackets off. They notice this, Troye stopping and letting his jacket oddly hang on his body.

Marina takes hers off, cracking her knuckles and propping her feet on the table.

Troye fake-shivers, pulling his jacket the rest of the way on. He looks at Marina, who is still examining him with those almost snake-like eyes.

“This place is fucking hell, huh?” Troye asks her, and Marina gives him a dirty look. Troye laughs uncomfortably, and she looks away, crumpling up the paper given to her to write the essay with.

Marina squints slightly, throwing the paper ball at Lana. She misses, just barely. Marina runs a hand through her slightly-greasy, wavy mane of just-barely manageable black hair, sighing.

Charli rolls her eyes, smacking her bubblegum. Lana taps her long, matte-black nails on the table, watching the way the small dark gold decals on each nail shimmered in the florescent lights of the library.

Marina starts singing a small tune. “Na Na-Na Na, Na-Na Na Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na Na Na-Na Na-Na Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na Na-Na-Na Na-Na-Na Na-Na-Na..”

“I can't believe this is actually fucking happening to me..” Lana mumbles to herself.

“Wait.. wait.. What do we do if we have to take a piss?!” Marina asks.

“Oh, please…” Lana mutters, annoyed at the girl delinquent.

“Well, I guess if you gotta go..” Marina pulls out her chair, going to squat under the table.

“You gotta go!”

Everyone turns their eyes to the table where Marina has squatted underneath.

“Oh my fucking God!” Lana cries out in disgust.

“Don't take a piss in here!” Charli shouts.

“Don't speak! Makes it harder for me to get the position right!” Marina argues.

“You even take off that underwear and I’ll kill you before a single drop hits the ground!” Charli yells.

Marina gasps mockingly. “You're so sexy when you're angry.. Bet it gets the guys, the gals, _and_ the non-binary pals nice and hot..” Marina smirks. 

She stands up (fully clothed), and addresses Troye. “Hey, bookworm..!”

Troye looks at her, surprised.

“Why don’t you go close the door. You can get Miss Shellfish Beach preggers!”

Lana’s mouth drops open in shock. She had no clue Marina was this bad. She turns to Marina, giving her a sharp glare.

“Hey!” Charli narrows her eyes at Marina.

“What is it, sport?” Marina asks, batting her eyelashes in a mockery of innocence.

“If I lose my temper, you're totally gonna get fucked up!” Charli threatens.

“Totally?” Marina asks in false curiosity, Charli falling for it.

“Totally.”

Lana rolls her eyes. “Why don't you two just cool down!” She turns to Marina. “No one here is interested in getting in here with you next Saturday!”

“Yeah!” Charli agrees, now turning to Lana. “She's such a fucking asshole.”

“Well, Sporty Barbie Deluxe, what did you do to get in here?” Marina sneers, her sparkling eyes taking in Charli’s blank, shocked expression as she smirked, knowing she’d obviously won this round.

“Uh, m-maybe we sh-should just work- work on our essays?” Troye stammers out, Halsey nodding in agreement.

“Look, just because you practically live here doesn't mean you have permission to just be some dickbag, so fuck off,” Charli snarls, frustrated at the whole situation.

“And here I thought freedom of speech was part of the American dream..” Marina whined mockingly.

“She’s just doing this shit to get your attention. Don’t give it to her!” Lana tells Charli, twirling a piece of her friend’s wavy, dark brown locks from the ponytail it was in, examining the texture of it.

“Well, strange of you to say when you couldn't stop giving me attention if you tried!” Marina almost cackles, definitely giving off punk witch vibes that most thought only legendary alumni Lyn-Z Ballato could pull off.

Lana sighs, rolling her eyes once more.

“So are you two like.. a thing?”

A moment of silence.

“Like boyfriend-girlfriend but, I guess girlfriend-girlfriend?”

No answer.

“Looooooovvverrrrsss?” Marina draws the word out, a small giggle punctuating it. It amazed Lana how frustrating Marina could be while still managing to be cute, or even in some cases sexy. “C’mon, Jock-Girl, tell me! You stick your tongue in that yet?”

Lana and Charli both turn to Marina, glaring.

“Go to hell!”  
“Fuck off!”

-

Mr. Bryar heard shouting.

“What’s going on in here?!” he asks angrily, but with no reply, the room having gone silent.

“Li’l shits…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise among the detention group before they snap. But are they really as different from each other as they think they are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long-ass wait! I just got my own personal laptop, so I think updates and other fics will be written much faster! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy this!

Marina eyed everyone in the room carefully, like a snake searching for a tender, juicy rat. 

Troye fearfully looked at everyone, uncomfortable in his own skin being near so many girls.

Halsey carefully watched each individual, trying to figure them out like they were a puzzle. 

Lana glanced about the room, unsure of what would happen next. 

Charli shot threatening looks in Marina’s direction, not really bothering with anyone else. Marina eventually glared right back, causing Charli to look away. 

“Fucking bitch,” she hissed. 

Marina jumps up, and Charli flinches before realizing that Marina is heading for the railing. Marina takes a seat on the slanted metal pole. 

“Why don't we close the door?” Marina asks, her eyes flitting across the room and scanning each of her classmates’ expressions. “We can't have any sort of fun if we’ve got that nasty little fucker, Bryar, peeking in on us.”

“Well, uh- M-Marina, Mr. Bryar said that the door’s supposed to stay open,” Troye tentatively reminds her.

“And...?” Marina quirks an eyebrow in an expression Lana finds surprisingly charming. 

“And you should shut the fuck up and remember that there are four other people in here who don’t wanna see you next weekend!” Charli snaps again. She was like clay in Marina’s hands at this point. Snap. Squish back together. Snap. Squish back together. It was entertaining to the girl,  her dark, sparkling eyes always catching Charli’s warm, brown ones. 

“Ooh, so you can count!” Marina giggled. “I knew it took a li’l bit of smarts to be a footballer!” 

“Who the hell are you to judge me or anyone else, you arrogant piece of shit?” Charli snarled. 

“Yeah, for real,” Lana backed her friend up. 

“Y’know, Diamandis, you don't even really matter. You could leave this school, leave this town.. No one would notice,” Charli decides to choose a darker, more offensive path. “..You might as well just leave the planet. Wouldn't change much. You might as well not even exist at this school.” 

Marina looked at the ground before she did Charli, with sad eyes for only a moment before a false pout was found upon her face. 

“I guess.. I guess I'll just have to join the football team!” Marina chirped mockingly, trying to sound like a stereotypical airhead. 

Lana and Charli shared a look before breaking into peals of laughter. 

“Or maybe I'll be a cheerleader! Or maybe..” Marian turned to Troye and Halsey, continuing, “..I'll enter student government. I can see it now. Marina Diamandis: Student Body President.” 

“Like you would ever get anyone to vote for you. Do you even have any friends at all?”

“I'm sure I could get  _ someone _ to vote for me!” Marina teases, slinking up higher along the pole, farther away from the group. “I’m just like you guys, my whole life  _ depends _ on  _ popularity _ !” Marina mocks them, deciding to hang upside down. Her knees clench the railing as she gauges Charli and Lana’s reactions through her messy black hair. 

“Y’know why people like you knock everything?” Lana asks, her voice steady, an angry calm. 

“Oh, this is gonna be golden,” Marina mutters with a scoff. “Why?” she challenges. 

“You're afraid.”

Marina splutters, sitting up swiftly after she almost loses her grip on the bar. She buries her face in her hands, giggling like there's no tomorrow. 

“That's- that's rich! Me, afraid of you. Wouldn't you just love to play the thought that you could make me quake in my stylish-yet-affordable boots. Well, honey, I can guarantee you that's not true. High school is just a four-year audition for college. I don't care for college. So you can all go fuck yourselves!” 

“You're just a coward, scared to be more than what you are!” Lana spats, standing up and crossing her arms. 

Troye looks up from his graphic organizer hesitantly. 

“I'm in the math club…” Troye says quietly, to no one in particular. Halsey snorts, and he turns around, giving her a strange look. “At least I'm  _ in _ a club..” 

“Art club  _ and _ music club,” Halsey whispers with a smirk. The mini-conversation ends there. 

“You're just so afraid of not being accepted, that you have to be an asshole and talk shit about those who are!” Lana argues, her lip jutting out slightly as she raises a smug eyebrow. 

“Well, my being an asshole couldn't possibly have anything to do with all of you activities people being snobby little shits, would it?”

“And how the hell would you know?! You don't know any of us!” Lana snaps, slamming her hands on the table. 

“Well, I don't know any people with Ebola, but I'm not in any rush to join one of their fucking clubs!” Marina snarks. 

“Hey, hey, watch the language,” Charli says, hearing a bit of movement in Mr. Bryar’s office. 

“I-i’m in the physics club, too,” Troye says quietly, glancing at Halsey. 

“One sec, princess..” Marina holds up a finger to Lana. “What are you two talking about over here? Arranging a hot meetup in that closet over there?” Marina teases. 

“Well, uh- I was tellin’, uh, Halsey here that I'm in the math club, Latin club, and the physics club. She's in the music club and the art club.”

“Hey, Cherry, are you in the physics club?” Marina grins in a sick, sarcastic manner. 

“That's an academic club..” Lana almost whines, sounding sickened by the thought of doing something educational. 

“So?” Marina asks. 

“It's not the same!” Lana stomps her foot and pouts, knowing she's been defeated. 

“Oh, ho, ho… Wait a minute! To guys, gals, and non-binary pals like him, they are. C’mon, Troye-ma-boy, tell me: What do you do in those clubs?” 

“Well, ah, in physics club we talk about stuff like well, physics, and, um, the properties of physics, and-” 

“It's social, just like Preppy Patty here’s clubs, right?” Marina inquires.

“I suppose it could be, there are other people and, like, towards the end of the year, we have a banquet at the Hilton…”

“A banquet! Sounds fancy, and  _ social _ !” Marina points out, smirking at Lana, who looks down at the table, her face tinged red. 

“Look, you guys keep yellin’ at each other like this and Mr. Bryar is gonna come in here and give us all detention next week. I don't know about you guys, but I have a track meet that I don't wanna miss,” Charli sighs, sitting back down. 

“Oh, that would totally bite,” Marina mocks, pressing a hand to her forehead and leaning back, as though she’s fainting. “Missing a  _ whole track meet _ !” 

“As if you’d know anything about it, dyke! You’ve never competed in your entire life!” Charli says in rebuttal, looking rather satisfied. 

“I know, right? I’ve got void inside because of it. I’m so envious of girls that get to get all hot and sweaty with other girls.” Marina gives a fake pout again, batting her luscious lashes. Lana had to admit, it was pretty funny when she wasn’t the butt of the joke. 

“Ahh.. You’d never miss it. You don’t have any goals!” Charli spats, rolling her eyes. 

“Daddy, is that you? Ah, nevermind. But for your information, I  _ do _ have goals.”   
  


“Really? Enlighten us.” Charli smirks, but underneath she feels annoyance with a twinge of sympathy blooming inside it, like food coloring spreading into water.

“I wanna be just like you, seriously! All I need is emotionally invested parents and some tight little booty shorts!”

“Booty shorts?” Troye asks, confused.

“The required uniform,” Charli grumbles. “It’s  _ not _ booty shorts!”

“The boys on the football team find ‘em pretty flattering..” Halsey sneers quietly, and Troye tries not to laugh. 

“So, booty shorts..” Troye quietly says.

“Just shut up!” Charli shouts angrily.

The group hears movement from Mr. Bryar’s office and in the hallway. Marina quickly sits in the seat in between Lana and Charli, Charli sending a nasty glare her way.

Marina crosses her arms, leaning on the table. She taps her foot impatiently underneath the table as Mr. Bryar eyes them all warily. Eventually he leaves, and Marina bursts out laughing, hopping up from the seat and pacing about the library, merry but bored. 

“We’re not supposed to be playing around,” Troye tells Marina, but is so quiet it’s almost as if he’s talking to himself.

Marina, having heard the almost-whisper, turns to Troye.

“Young man,” Marina addresses him, deepens her voice, and gives a stiff, angry expression in an obvious imitation of Mr. Bryar. “Have you finished your paper?”

Marina turns back around, heading for the door. Her dark eyes dart around, looking for threats. Once she’s confident, she removes a screw from the door.

“What are you about to do?” Lana asks curiously.

“Drop dead, I hope,” Charli snarks, rolling her eyes. 

-

Mr. Bryar drinks from the water fountain before standing up straight. He looks at himself in the mirror above it, observing his jawline and his pudgy “muscles”. He flexes, muttering manly gibberish. 

“Cobadonga!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much for reading!  
> If you wanna connect with me on social media, here's some of my accounts:   
> spam instagram: @nostalgicstrawberry  
> writing instagram: @sarahwritesshittystuff  
> snapchat: pineapple.punk  
> twitter: @pineappletastic  
> tumblr: sarahthesunflower   
>  <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a short start, but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
